stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Strike
Lightning Strike was a legendary Sky Knight and leader of the ''Original Storm Hawks''.''Origins'' He was renowned as the greatest Sky Knight in the entire Atmos, but unfortunately he was betrayed by his own co-pilot at that time (later Dark Ace). Biography As the legends have told, he rose to become the greatest Sky Knight in the Atmos. His mission was to unite the Terras and rid Atmos of evil once and for all. Strike was the leader of the Atmos Alliance, a massive Sky Knight army, united for a last battle against Cyclonia 10 years before the series began. Lightning Strike was confident of victory after they had broken through the Raptors line of defense. He had defeated Repton and his 4 brothers with a single move, even the Cyclonians were terrified of him. While both the Storm Hawks and the Rex Guardians approached the fortress, he was suddenly betrayed by his co-pilot, who grabbed his own energy blade and cast him into the Wastelands to his death.Lighting Strike is never seen receiving a mortal injury. As he was last seen falling into the Wastelands there is a small chance that he could have survived the betrayal, but he has never revealed himself and it is extremely likely that the fall was fatal. Lightning Strike is widely believed to be Aerrow's father. This has never been confirmed nor denied. Aerrow is revealed to be the last descendant of Lightning Strike by one of the three Guardians who are watching over him in Episode 46: Origins. The striking resemblance between Aerrow and Lightning Strike lends a strong support to the father/son theory. Aerrow would have been 4 years old during the battle against Cyclonia, which arises questions as to why he does not associate Lightning Strike as being his father. Aerrow does however understand that he is related to Lightning Strike in some way, and it is very likely that he either can't remember his father, or simply chooses not to discuss it. Even after his death, Lightning Strike and the Storm Hawks would continue to be revered by Free Atmosia, held in high regard for their actions in pushing back the Cyclonians. Personality Not much is known about Lightning Strike, due mainly to the fact that he died ten years before the show's timeline begins. What is known is that he was brave, strong, and skilled, all the qualities that make a good Sky Knight. Equipment Ride His ride was the Air Skimmer III Ultra which was similar to Aerrow's. It was equipped with a secondary cock-pit for the co-pilot who later became the Dark Ace at the time. It was heavily damaged and fell into the Wastelands. A special crystal fuel afterburner that gives the ultra a short, powerful boost when used (as long as it doesn't explode). It has the same design as a regular III, with extra upgrades. Lightning Strike's model is equipped with a special light-weight frame, which helps to cancel out the extra weight from heavier armor panelling. Very little weaponry is attached, in case he goes into hand to hand aerial combat. The Storm Hawk symbol at the side of the skimmer can also be utilized as a shield, which Aerrow briefly used in his first fight with the Dark Ace. Weaponry Lightning Strike's weapon was a long double pronged energy blade and he also carried the Storm Hawks shield with him into battle. He is shown to be extremely proficient with his blade, easily destroying 5 ships in one strike. The Dark Ace used Lightning Strike's blade to defeat him and then destroyed the Sky Knight army in one devastating attack.It is assumed that Lightning Strike's remaining crew were killed as none have shown themselves, yet there is some mystery to Stork making no mention of bodily remains being discovered on the Condor. One could assume that any survivors perished in the Wastelands. He kept the weapon for himself and the shield was shown falling into the Wastlelands. The sword was also powered by a rare blue crystal, like Aerrow's twin blades. It also allows its wielder to switch crystals, this is done by by inserting a new crystal into the sword's pommel. Relatives *Aerrow (Son) (Possible Descendant) *Unnamed Wife (Wife) Trivia *It could be that his blade was also powered by a rare blue striker crystal. Aerrow obtained his weapons with the crystal from the Condor, so it is very likely that Strike's own blade was powered by it too. *It is possible that the Dark Ace destroyed Lightning Strike´s parachute/glider when betraying him. *In the last episode, called Cyclonia Rising, the final attack/incantation Piper and Aerrow used was called the 'Lightning Strike.' Notes Sources Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sky Knights Category:Storm Hawks Category:Deceased